Flotation devices, such as rubber rafts, inflatable air mattresses and the like, are frequently used for recreational activities in the water. Such devices are typically comprised of individual airtight compartments for receiving pressure air to inflate the device to the desired buoyancy so as to be able to support the weight of an adult and still remain afloat. Other devices such as float chairs, may have one or more lighter-than-air flotation members manufactured out of such materials as expanded polystyrene (commonly known under the registered trademark Styrofoam).
Many people find it relaxing to recline on such flotation devices in the middle of a pool or small lake. Flotation devices, such as inflatable air mattresses or float chairs, are often used by sunbathers.
One problem associated with the use of such mattresses or float chairs in a swimming pool is that they will often drift into an area where there is unwanted commotion, such as diving or general "horseplay", which could result in the mattress or chair being tipped over or at least in the disruption of the tranquility that one experiences when using the flotation device. Another problem associated with such flotation devices is that it is difficult to properly align the device to take advantage of the sun's position when one is engaged in sunbathing because the device tends to drift randomly in the water.